Torque responsive clutches of the ball and cam type are used to engage a selectively driveable axle to a wheel hub to render the hub a driven hub when torque is applied to the axle and to render the hub free wheeling with respect to the axle when no torque is applied to the axle. Actuator balls receivable in a plurality of detents or recesses in a pair of opposed working surfaces are forced out of the detents to force the working surfaces axially further apart to force a drive gear drivingly engaged with the axle into driving engagement with a ring gear affixed to the wheel hub. U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,785 which is assigned to the assignee of this application discloses a ball and cam type torque responsive hub clutch.